Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/People
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the People of Final Fantasy XIII. It should be noted that some of the data is updated during the course of the game. Lightning This former soldier was a member of the Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment. Last name: 'Farron.' She is known as 'Lightning,' but her true name is a mystery. Serah, her only family left in the world, has become a l'Cie. Lightning boards the Purge train in an effort to rescue her sister from the fal'Cie, but Serah turns to crystal right before her eyes. However, it is not long until Lightning herself becomes a fal'Cie servant. She has lost her sister, and become a Pulse l'Cie--an enemy of Cocoon. What hope does she have left? Snow Villiers Without a family to take care of him, Snow was raised in a Sanctum facility. Now he leads the rebellious group of youths known as NORA. To prevent his beloved Serah from becoming a Cie'th, he swears to help her fulfill her Focus. However, before they discover what that Focus is, Serah falls into a crystal slumber. Now a l'Cie himself, Snow interprets his fiancee's last words as the task he must complete--saving Cocoon. Sazh Katzroy Sazh is a trained civilian airship pilot. Though all of Cocoon's people view Pulse beings as invaders to be repulsed, few outside of the military decide to take matters into their own hands. What draves Sazh—an ordinary citizen—to attack the Pulse fal'Cie in the Hanging Edge? After joining Lightning in her battle against the lowerworld entity, Sazh shares her fate in becoming a l'Cie. Hope Estheim Hope is a boy who, along with his mother, becomes a victim of the Purge. Answering Snow's call for volunteers, Hope's mother joins the rebellion, but is killed in the subsequent conflict. From that moment onwards, the grief-stricken teen harbors a consuming hatred for the NORA leader. With Vanille's encouragement, Hope follows Snow into the Pulse Vestige. Within those ancient chambers, they encounter the fal'Cie and are cursed with the brands of the l'Cie. Oerba Dia Vanille Vanille is a l'Cie who was born on Gran Pulse. Given a Focus to destroy Cocoon, she became Ragnarok and scarred the floating world's shell. Though the battle was lost, both Vanille and Fang were 'rewarded' with a centuries-long crystal stasis. Oerba Yun Fang Fang is a l'Cie who was born on Gran Pulse, the world that stretches out below the floating shell of Cocoon. She joined Vanille in a centuries-long crystal statis, but awoke with no memories of her Focus or what she did to complete it. To prevent Vanille's transformation into a Cie'th, Fang tries to recapture memories of their task, but in doing so causes the incident at Euride Gorge. Separated from her friend, the proud warrior-woman finds herself working with Raines and the Cavalry he leads as they track down l'Cie. Fang's brand is scorched and twisted, its progess halted. Serah Farron Dajh Katzroy Nora Estheim Bartholomew Estheim Galenth Dysley Cid Raines Yaag Rosch Jihl Nabaat Rygdea Amodar Gadot Lebreau Maqui Yuj Chocobo Chick This chocobo chick travels in Sazh's hair. Thought it has only been with Sazh for a short while, a strong bond has formed between them. The chick has no name, as voicing the true identity of the animal might trigger ripples of destiny across Cocoon and cause a hurricane in Eden. Either that, or Sazh just hasn't thought of one yet. People